pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Richie727
Read please and don't make a mess in the future. 08:17, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Dude, seriuosly? Why the hell did you delete my build? I wasn't even finished with it and you just up and cleared the whole thing. I expected better from someone with your authority. How would you like it if I wasted an hour of your time? You would hate it wouldn't you. The least you could have done was allowed me to keep my work and reformat it. But no, you're too moronic for that. You just want to feel big, delete builds, then in order to hide your insecurity call others retarded. That's just not reflective of the high quality of members and admins PvX claims to have.Richie727 08:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Richie727 :#It wasn't deleted, it was moved. :#Check your userspace, the link is there. :#Stop being retarded. 08:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, he isn't even an admin, however I am. Secondly, all he did was move the build to the appropriate name, Team - Big Like Hippoway, so infact he was helping you although the name calling was a bit low considering you are new here. And lastly, PvX has and never will claim to have a high quality of members and admins ^_^. Have a nice day! --Frosty 08:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I had almost finished the build... I went to save it and it came up blank. What I got back was five minutes of work. So, no I didn't get a favor. And lastly, I'm not new here. Although inactive as a user, I've been using PvX for a long time and had previously submitted a build prior to this one. Enjoy your day too.Richie727 09:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Richie727 :Well when you get Edit Conflicted, if you look to the bottom of the page you will have an edit box called "Your Version", this is what you would have submitted had someone not innocently edited the page while you were doing so, you could have simply Copy Pasted that to the new page it was moved to. --Frosty 09:02, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I had gone to preview and an edit conflict page didn't show up. I just received an edit conflicted page a moment ago when you made your edit to this page. All I saw was a delete sign with a message reading,"Author is retarded." Innocent my white ass. If he was innocent, he would have given a real reason, or just left my stuff alone. I've been on this site way longer than I figured I would now because of this bullshit.Richie727 09:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Richie727 :::#Builds are not templates, anyone would've figured it out. :::#If you haven't closed the tab/window you were working in, press back and it might still be there for you to copy. :::#I still think you're retarded. 09:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Well since you have been around here for a long time, I ASSume you have read and know PvXwiki:Editing_Builds, because simply knowing that would have meant this wouldn't have happened. Please read PvX Policy more thoroughly before going out to accuse people of something when they are infact in the right. --Frosty 09:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Zyke, fuck off. Your pea brain intelligence is starting to piss me off. If you want to argue, learn to write in paragraphs. You're just a little queer that trolls wikis because he doesn't have anything better to do. Frosty, where the hell did you come from? Get your head out of Zyke's ass and walk the fuck away. I don't want your input or have the patience for it. And don't tell me to go read your shit; that's what guided me to making a template page in the first place because I saw the red text it told me to create a page for. The fact of the matter is, what's done is done but how it was done was handled unprofessionally. Richie727 09:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Richie727 :::(edict conflict) @Frosty: don't call me an ass, it makes me cry. T.T :::@Richie: In hindsight, I probably should've put "wrong place" for reason, and I apologize for making you lose your work. However, I still think you're a retard as you claim to have been around a decent amount of time to know how things work. 09:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::(After reading what you wrote) Yes, I have nothing better to do right now but to troll this wiki. And yes, I'm a homosexual. I prefer gay asshat, thank you very much. 09:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :And I think you are a queer little troll, but I appreciate your apology. I'm done with this conversation now. I need sleep. Richie727 09:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Richie727 ::Darn, no more dramalama. Oh, please indent correctly. 09:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Blanking Talk pages Is a nono, even if it's your own. However, you can archive it. 06:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC)